Vehicles are traditionally provided with two forms of transmission, one form being a so-called automatic transmission, and the other form being a manual shift transmission. In order to change from one gear range to another with a manual shift transmission it is necessary to provide a clutch which is traditionally interposed between the engine or motor and the transmission. During shifting the gears will tend to clash unless means are provided to synchronize the rotational speeds of the transmission, such means being referred to as synchronizers. Clashing of the gears can also be avoided by causing the rotational speeds of the input and output sections to be brought down to a negligible speed, and this can be accomplished by the use of a transmission brake. Various forms of transmission brakes have been provided in the art and typically, when using a dry clutch, a rotating portion of the clutch when disengaged is brought into contact with a stationary element to stop the clutch from rotating and therefore serving to brake the input side of the transmission. When using hydraulically actuated wet clutches it is generally customary to provide a transmission brake which is internal of the transmission, the brake being fluid operated in a sequential manner after the clutch has been disengaged. The location of the brake within the transmission has been in part due to the fact that in the past when utilizing wet clutches it has been customary to redesign the entire clutch and transmission housing area, as known prior art wet clutches customarily operate in a stationary sealed housing which contains the oil used for cooling the clutch.